The Student Secretary
by Little InkSpot
Summary: Let's face it- The Countries just can't work together! But when America hires a student from New York to act as a secretary/mediator, madcap hijinks ensue! Will Sophie be able to keep her new job? Or will the countries' crazyness drive her away? Rated T because South Italy swears a lot.
1. France Gets an Idea

June 18, 2009. The World Conference Hall in that building all the countries go to for their world conferences.

Francis Bonnefoy was not a country known for losing his temper. However, as the World Conference erupted into chaos once again, he had no choice but to yell, "Shut up!"

The world (as it was) was shocked into silence as the country ran a hand wearily through chin-length locks. "Look, as much as I hate to admit it, Germany's right. These conferences were meant to resolve problems, not create them. We need someone to keep us in line. A secretary, maybe. Someone who's going to make sure the paperwork gets done." He paused to glare around the table. "Because it's obvious we can't do it ourselves."

The countries were silent for a moment. Then America grinned. "An excellent idea!" he proclaimed. "And since I'm the hero, I've already taken care of it!"

Everyone turned to stare at the country who had, miraculously, stopped eating hamburgers, and was standing in a hero-esque stance, one hand on his hip, the other pointed dramatically into the air, and one foot planted firmly on a convenient chair.

"What do you mean you've already taken care of it?" France asked, somewhat incredulously.

America just grinned even wider. "I set up a scholarship. Kids in high school send in essays, and one is picked to work at the World Conference building over the summer. Food and living expenses are deducted from their salary, but they still get paid what's left. 'an educational chance for advancement', I called it."

Dead silence. Then the World Conference erupted, only this time no one tried to stop it.

"Vhat?! How can you do this?"

"When were you planning on telling us?!"

"Awesome!"

"Who's going to be paying their wages? No me!"

"Cancel it! Fire whoever you have to, just cancel it!"

America sulked a little, upset that his heroic idea wasn't going over so well. "I can't cancel it," he grumbled.

That caught their attention. "Why not?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Because I'm due to pick them up at the airport in an hour."

France fainted.


	2. The Car Ride

They finally decided on who would go.

America, because he was the one who had actually started this whole thing.

Italy, because he wanted to meet 'the smart person and see if they liked pasta'.

Prussia, because he insisted that he go along. Something to do with awesomeness.

Germany, because they had to have someone who actually acted like an adult.

And South Italy, because he refused to leave his brother alone with the 'potato bastard'.

The ride to the airport was a little strange.

"Ve~ America~ Tell us about the student person~" North Italy said.

America scratched his head sheepishly. "I can't really do that," he said uncomfortably.

Everyone shot upwards. "And why not?" Germany asked in a dangerously quiet and even voice.

"Well…" America shifted uncomfortably, aware of the scrutiny of the other countries. "When I say I picked a student, I really mean I randomly picked an essay without reading it and then had somebody working at my mansion send all the 'congratulations!' stuff."

The tense silence inside the car was broken only by the muted thumps of Germany hitting his head against the steering wheel.


	3. Lovino Meets A Girl (Oooh)

"Let me get this straight... not only did you randomly hire someone, you didn't even bother to see if they were qualified?"

"Well..."

"And you don't even know what they look like. so we have no way of finding them."

"Well... Yeah!"

"You are singularly, the most-"

"Ve, we're here~!"

Everyone blinked as Ludwig pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"O k, everyone spread out!"

As the countries ran off in different directions, searching for the elusive teenager, one country didn't even bother trying.

'Why bother? it's not like-' Southern Italy's thought process was interrupted as he tripped over someone's suitcase.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" he yelled (it was a reflex).

"Well, sorry." Lovino glanced up. The voice belonged to a girl a few inches shorter than him, with really curly long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. she was wearing a light green blouse and khaki slacks, with a pair of close-toed sandals to go with.

She reached down a hand to help him up. "I really am sorry," she said, quieter as she helped him upright.

"Ah, me too." Lovino muttered.

"I'm Sophie."

Southern Italy stared at her hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking. "Lovino." he said.

Sophie stood up. "Nice to meet you, Lovino. Do you live around here?"

Taking note of the strange look he was giving her, she backpedaled. "I-I just meant t-that if you live around here you might know a place to eat."

Lovino grinned. "Sì, ragazza."


	4. Meet The Countries

**Dear People Who Actually Read This:**

**First of all, thanks! looked at the polls last night after i posted the last chapter, and i was so happy to see that so many people had read this, it gave me the boost I needed to write another chapter! I hope you enjoy it, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**p.s. I kinda forgot it the last chapters, so here it is:**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Ugh, thanks for making me say that and ruining my beautiful fantasies**

**...That came out wrong.**

**Anyways, Later! **

**Little Inkspot**

**p.p.s. please, please review!**

* * *

"So, ragazza, why were you at the airport anyways?"

Sophie looked shocked. "I completely forgot!"

Lovino sent her a questioning look. She explained, "I got a summer job nearby. I was supposed to meet someone."

"Can I help?"

She pulled a sheaf of papers out of her bag and went over them, her brow furrowing. "not unless you know an 'Alfred F. Jones.' "

Lovino hit his head on the table.

"Lovino?"

Just then Southern Italy saw the USA himself. "America! Get the fuck over here!"

"Yo, Italy! Wassup?" he noticed Sophie. "Found yourself a-"

"Shut the fuck up." Lovino muttered. "This is Sophie. She won your stupid contest."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Also known as America, or The Hero!"

Sophie smiled shakily. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Jones-"

America cut her off. "Don't call me Mr. Jones. It makes me feel old, and heroes aren't old!"

South Italy sighed. _Great, he's gonna run her off before we even reach-_

"But Captain America is old." Both countries looked at her in shock. "I-I mean, he was frozen in ice for almost seventy years, so he's actually really…old…" she trailed off, trying to shrink into her chair.

For a minute, the countries could do nothing but stare at her. Then America grinned. "You know those movies? That's awesome!"

Prussia was attracted by the sound of his favorite word. "Kesese~ Vhat's awesome, America?"

America's ever-present smile never left his face. "Dude, Sophie knows Captain America! As I'd expect from an American!"

"Sophie? Italy, you picked up a girl? Didn't know you had it in you kesesese~"

"It's not like that! Shut up, you bastard!" Romano yelled.

Italy came over. "Ve~ fratello~ who's the bella ragazza?"

Lovino mentally sighed. _Great. Now she's going to get all hyped up over Feliciano and forget about me, just like everyone else,_ he thought bitterly.

He was a bit surprised, and gratified, when Sophie gave Feliciano the same level of interest she gave everyone else.

Then Germany spotted them. "Vhat's this? Chatting to a Mädchen? America, you know zat we have vork to do-"

"No dude, it's cool! She won the contest!"

"Vhat?"

Prussia lightly pushed Sophie forward. "I-I-m Sophie Walker," she said. "And I won the essay contest... I guess I'm here to work?"

Ludwig stared at her for a second. "Ve~ Germany~ you're scaring the bella ragazza~" Italy said, hiding behind America.

Ludwig sighed. "Get your luggage. Our car is out front." Sophie started. "Yes, Mr. Germany!"

A knowing smirk settled itself on America's face as Sophie went to grab her baggage. _So Germany's accepted her. Now it's just a matter of the rest of the countries. This'll be AWESOME!_ He frowned. _Uh-oh, I'm starting to sound like Prussia... *shudder*_


	5. Mysterious!

**And now she gains the mysterious ability to see Canada! *Cue mysterious music***

When they pulled up in front of the building, Canada was sitting on the steps. Not that anyone but Sophie noticed, that is.

"And next we'll show you the conference room, and-ah!"

"Ve~ what's wrong, America?"

"I stepped on something!"

"Omigosh, are you ok?"

"yah, I'm-"America started to answer, unaware that Sophie hadn't been talking to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok."

Everyone suddenly noticed Canada.

"Hey, Canada, man, are you ok? what happened to you?"

"yeah, thanks, I'm-"

"That was weird. what could you have stepped on?"

"I dunno, dude, it was freaky!"

The rest of the countries entered the building, unaware of Canada once more.

Sophie, however, stayed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, concern clearly evident.

Canada blinked. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. I'm Canada, by the way."

Sophie smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Canada. I'm Sophie."

Canada smiled. It was nice to meet someone who actually noticed him. "I-If you want, you can call me Matthew," He added.

Sophie smiled. "Then I will. Come on, aren't we going to be late for the meeting?"

"I don't know. I mean, people don't really notice me when i do go, so..."

Sophie frowned slightly. "I'm sorry." She thought for a second, then asked, "Hey, can you show me around?"

"Me?" Canada asked, looking around for America or some other country that she might be talking to.

"Of course you. C'mon Matthew, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Canada smiled. "Sure."


End file.
